


Oh No! [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen, Marina and the Diamonds, Oh no!, Skating, Yurio is my garbage son and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A tribute to Yuri Plisetsky, aka "Yurio," aka my garbage son, set to "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds.





	




End file.
